Sophomore Year
by Doccubus
Summary: This is what should've happened if they would've done a season 4. It's really good stuff. Logan/Veronica, Mac/Max-though I like Bronson better, Wallace/? Parker/? Piz/? Weevil/? and Keith/? Read and find out...
1. The Trial

**I Do Not Own Veronica Mars or any of its characters.**

**Sophomore Year**

**1. The Trial**

"Keith Mars," the bailiff said holding the Bible in one hand and raising the other, "do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Keith raised his right hand and placed the left on the Bible and said, "I do."

"Great," the judge said as the bailiff walked away, "Prosecution, your question."

"Mr. Mars," the prosecution lawyer said, "is it true that the DVR from Mr. Kane's neighbor showed footage of your daughter climbing over the wall and into Jake Kane's property?"

"It showed a girl climbing over a fence," Keith said, "there's no way of knowing if that was my daughter or not."

"Her car was checked in at the gate," the prosecuter said, "the point of entry was the doggie door from which only small people, much like your daughter, can fit."

"Are you saying that my daughter is the only small person in the world?" Keith said smartly, "because if you look around this room, you'll find that 25 percent of the women in this room can fit through that doggie door, there are even a few men who can."

"What did you do with the DVR once you had it in custody?" the lawyer said.

"I put it in the evidence room and locked it up," Keith said.

"No further questions," the prosecuter said with a sigh.

"Defense," the judge said, "your questions."

Cliff stood up and walked over to Keith. He may be a goofball sometimes, but he knew what he was capable of. He knew he could save Keith from this lawsuit. "Keith," Cliff started, "how many cameras are stationed outside of the evidence room?"

"Three," Keith answered.

Cliff went back to the desk and grabbed a ziplock bag that had exhibit A written on it. Inside of the bag were three tapes. "Here are the video surveillance tapes from the day Keith put the DVR in the evidence room, to the day Deputy Leo took them out," Cliff said, knowing that Veronica had smartly replaced the incriminating evidence with a peaceful day and simply changed the time stamp. "You will find that Keith went into the evidence room only once to put in the DVR, and no one entered the room afterward."

"Bailiff bring the evidence," the judge said.

They spent the next few minutes fast forwarding through the tapes and the jury nodded with agreement when they saw that Cliff was telling the truth. "Defense your witness," the judge said.

"I call to the stand Hector Rodriguez," Cliff said. A tall mexican boy walked over to the stand. He was surprisingly light skinned and he had green eyes and brown hair. He was obviously mixed with some other race. He was wearing thin glasses and regular jeans and T-shirt.

"Hector Rodriguez," the bailiff said pulling out the Bible once more, "do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," Hector said.

"Mr. Rodriguez," Cliff started, "what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an electronics professional," Hector answered, "I can figure out any camera, computer, or appliance."

"Does that include DVRs?" Cliff said.

"Yes," Hector responded.

"Now when you analyzed the DVR, because you were hired by the prosecution party themselves..."

"Objection!" the prosecutor yelled.

"Overruled," the judge said, "continue please."

"What were the results of your analysis?" Cliff said.

"The DVR was burned out," Hector said, "this is something that cannot be done by another person. It only happens when the DVR is extremely overheated. The only way a person could do this is if he were to put direct metal on top of the DVR and let it burn it out."

Cliff smirked in satisfaction and grabbed a second bag with the writing 'Exhibit B.' "In this bag we have the average room temperature of the evidence room which is more than 100 degrees Fahrenheit," Cliff said, "Mr. Rodriguez, is that hot enough to burn out a DVR system?"

"Yes, DVRs should be kept in room temperature," Hector said, "but I really doubt Sheriff Mars knew that."

Cliff nodded then grabbed another bag that said 'Exhibit C.' "In this bag," Cliff said, "there's an inventory of everything inside the evidence room. As you will see, there are absolutely no metal objects." Deputy Leo had made sure to delete any items that had even the tiniest scrap of metal.

It was a team effort. The prosecution had no evidence while the defense, though faked, had enough evidence to prove Keith's innocence-though he wasn't. The jury declared him not guilty and Keith was home free. But just how much did this trial affect Keith's campaign? Veronica voted for him, but with the angry fired deputies, the angry 09ers who were robbed by the Fitzpatricks, Vinnie thrashing Keith on the college radio, and this stupid trial, how can Keith expect to win?

Veronica rolled her eyes at the thought. She preferred the deceased Sheriff Lamb to continue being Sheriff rather than Vinnie Van Lowe. At least Lamb cared about the safety of the people. Ugh and what if people saw that stupid video of her and Piz fooling around? That certainly wouldn't help her dad's cause. She waited in the car until her father and Cliff shoved their way past the reporters, then her and her father drove home. "Good work Veronica," Keith said, "you saved my ass."

"And you saved mine!" Veronica said, "I'm sure Jake Kane would have made sure I was locked up for years because I stole his stupid hard drive."

"Why did you do it Veronica?" Keith said.

"Because...someone posted a video of me and I wanted to know who," Veronica said.

"Video of you? Doing what?" Keith said.

Veronica gulped and said, "Um...dancing."

"I thought you danced good," Keith said.

"Not in the video," Veronica said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Why don't you contact that guy Hector Rodriguez?" Keith said, "he said he's a professional in cameras and stuff, maybe he can help you find who planted it."

"Yeah! That's a great idea," Veronica said.

"Where can I find this video?" Keith said, "Maybe I can help you track it too."

Veronica started to panic now. No matter what, there was no in hell her father could ever see that video. "I don't have it!"

"Come on Veronica don't be embarrassed," Keith said, "I've seen you dance."

"No dad!" Veronica said, she was sweating now.

Keith looked at her curiously then dropped the subject. Obviously this video is bothering Veronica, and he wouldn't rest until he got to the bottom of it.  
_***_

"Ok so you wanna know who planted the camera, who uploaded the video, and who sent it out?" Hector said eying Veronica curiously.

"Well Max is your friend and Mac is mine, so I figured you would help me?" Veronica said giving her famous puppy dog eyes, "will you help me?"

Hector laughed and said, "Alright alright! If it wasn't for Max I wouldn't have passed my history class so I owe him anyways. Mac is his girlfriend so if I help her by helping you than I'm helping Max too."

"Wow you guys speak in circles I'm getting dizzy," Mac said.

"Ok well I found the camera," Max said pulling out the camera, "work your magic."

Hector looked over the camera and plugged it in to his high tech computer. He was typing furiously through his computer then he said, "there, now we should be able to see who put the camera. The camera recorded the set up with out the person's knowledge."

"Bad move when you're dealing with Veronica Mars," Veronica said.

"Ok here," Hector said playing the video. Veronica, Max, and Mac gasped at the sight. Veronica had tears in her eyes as she grabbed her phone angrily.

"Hello?"

"Wallace! Get over here now!" Veronica bellowed.

"Shit calm down girl," he assuaged, "where at?"

"Dorm 278 in the Library Building," Veronica said trying to control her temper.

"That's where the smart people live," Wallace said.

"Now Wallace!"

"Alright alright, I'm on my way," Wallace said hanging up.

Moments later Wallace arrived to a pacing Veronica and a nervous Mac, Max, and Hector. "Why Wallace?" Veronica cried.

"Why what?" Wallace said.

"Play the video Hector," Veronica said.

Hector sighed and played the video. "Shit," he muttered.

"Why did you plant the video? Why did you post it and send it out!" Veronica said sobbing, "I thought you were my best friend."

"Whoa whoa! I put the camera yes," Wallace said, "but that was because the castle asked me to nail a hot basketball cheerleader and record her. I did not post that video of you and Piz or send it to any one. Veronica, I saw what you went through in high school, I would never EVER do that to you!"

Veronica wiped her tears slowly than said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you!" She ran to her best friend and hugged him tight. Wallace simply smiled and wrapped his arms around Veronica's slender waist. When they did find out who posted that video, he would do exactly what Logan did, beat the living daylights out of him. Logan would probably join in. Piz though is kinda chicken, Wallace wasn't sure if he would join the fight. Logan did beat him up pretty bad, the poor boy didn't stand a chance.

"Veronica," Hector called, "I tapped into the school computers secret video cams."

"The school computers have secret video cams?" Mac said.

"Yes, to monitor what websites the students go to and to avoid viruses," Hector said, "since this was a pornographic video the cameras automatically turned on."

"So we can see who uploaded the video?" Veronica said hopefully.

"Yes, and apparently the same person who uploaded it, sent it out," Hector said.

"Let's see then," Veronica said anxiously.

"Ok," Hector said pressing play. Throughout the whole room there was collective gasp as the video played.

"You know what," Veronica said crying, "I'm kinda glad Logan kicked his ass." She stormed out of the room toward the dorm of the boy who pretty much finished ruining her already fucked up reputation.

"Hey babe what's up?" Piz said opening the door.

"Why did you fucking do it Piz?" Veronica said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do what?" Piz said.

"It's no use denying it, I saw you do it myself," Veronica said, "why did you post that video of us...fooling around."

Piz backed up toward his bed and Veronica marched straight toward him. Piz tried to act innocent but Veronica pulled out her taser and Piz froze in his spot. "Answer the fucking question!"

"Ok ok!" Piz said sitting on his bed, "look when I met you I thought you were drop dead gorgeous, and I fell in love with you so fast, I wasn't expecting it." Veronica scoffed and he continued, "When I found out you were dating Logan Echolls I was freaking out. I did everything in my power to break you guys up, not only because I loved you, but also because I didn't think Logan deserved you."

"What do you have against Logan?" Veronica said.

"I am Charlie Stone's younger brother, mom's side only," Piz said.

"Charlie Stone?" Veronica said, "Logan's half-brother?"

"Yes! I saw him treated like crap and hidden away," Piz said, "given hush money so he could keep his mouth shut. Charlie and I grew up hating Aaron Echolls and I thought it was unfair that Logan got the royal treatment while my brother who had equal rights had to hide away."

"So you posted a video of you and me?" Veronica said angrily.

"Yes!" Piz said, "Are you blind! Do you not see how much Logan loves you! I had to make a choice, humiliate you but destroy Logan, or keep on being sweet and let Logan live on happily. I'm sorry but I chose the first one. I do love you though! Please forgive me!"

"I have a choice," Veronica said, "forgive you and live with the fear that you will expose me again, or not forgive you, get even and make my humiliation seem harmless compared to yours. I'm sorry but I choose the second one. Goodbye Piz, You should have listened when they said never fuck with Veronica Mars."  
_***_

"Veronica? Are you alright honey?" Keith said as Veronica entered the house crying.

"Piz and I broke up," Veronica said crying.

"He's the one who posted the video wasn't he?" Keith said hugging his daughter to his chest.

"Yes," Veronica cried.

"Weevil told me Logan almost beat the guy half to death," Keith said.

"You talked to Weevil?" Veronica said.

"Yes," Keith said, "I asked him to show me the video."

"What!" Veronica said jumping back, "and he did!"

"Don't blame him, I blackmailed him," Keith said.

"Dad!"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because, look how you are looking at me!"

"Veronica," Keith said, "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe you were still a virgin? You really think I found out about your sexual activity when Aaron's lawyer outed you about that STD? I knew from the day after when you woke up in the morning with a certain glow. I knew you were no longer my little girl, you were a woman."

"Dad, I..."

"It's ok Veronica," Keith said hugging his daughter once more, "I still love you the same, and if Logan wouldn't have beat the guy so brutally I would have done so myself."

A knock on the door interrupted the father-daughter moment. They opened the door to Wallace and Mac who were waiting anxiously. "What's up guys?" Veronica said.

"Veronica, all of last years seniors and juniors are meeting at Neptune high we need to go," Mac said grabbing her hand.

"Why?"

"Because," Wallace said, "they found a video Cassidy left in the basement of the old Casablancas home. There was a note that said that he wanted his class and his brother's class to watch the video."


	2. The Video

**I do not own Veronica Mars or any of it's Characters.**

**2. The Video**

The room got dead quiet when Veronica, Wallace, and Mac walked into the room. Principal Clemmons immediately walked towards Veronica grabbed her hand and led her to the front row where she would sit in between Logan and Dick Jr. who was sitting next to Dick Sr. "He had a seating chart," Clemmons said, "Most of you know why you're here." The auditorium got quiet and everybody focused their attention on Principal Clemmons. "Cassidy Casablancas left a video with a note, he wanted everyone here to see this." Clemmons sighed and pressed play and nobody dared to make a sound as the video started playing:

"Hello everyone," said a twelve year old Cassidy Casablancas, "This week I started going to a public middle school with my brother Dick. I met all his friends but Dick was pushing me around and all his friends were laughing at me. All but one. The sheriff's daughter Veronica Mars. I've been following her since the day we've met and I found out she has all these cool gadgets. So I stole this pen that records everything. I want everyone to see just how great Veronica Mars is." Cassidy stood up and walked toward the door, "I'm heading over to baseball practice now. I know, I'm twelve years old, I'm already to old for the youth baseball league, but Woody is so nice. He makes me feel the things that I'm always missing at home."

"Hey Beaver!" thirteen year old Dick called out, "my dad and I are playing who can make Cassidy cry first. If I win, he'll take me hunting this weekend."

"Please don't Dick," Cassidy cried. Dick pushed Cassidy against the wall and gave him an atomic wedgie. Cassidy cried out and tears started streaming down his face.

"Hey dad he's crying! I won!" Dick called out.

Richard Casablancas walked out now laughing in amusement. "Darn, and I was ready to take his X-box, but you beat me to it." Richard took out his camera and snapped a picture of crying Cassidy. "This one's good enough to go in the album."

"You have an album full of pictures of me crying?" Cassidy cried.

"Yeah! It's huge!" Dick said, "You're a crybaby that's why!" Cassidy cried louder and ran out of the house and toward his bike. He got on the bike and rode as fast as he could. He got to a huge house on the hill and he ran to the door. "Woody!" he called out.

Woody opened the door and ushered Cassidy inside ever so gently. "Baby what happened?" he said sitting Cassidy on his lap.

Cassidy cried and leaned his head on the man's chest. "They're...so...mean!" Cassidy said in between pants.

"They don't love you like I do Cassidy," Woody said, "I'll make you feel better. Take off your clothes."

"Ok," Cassidy said taking off his shirt. He grabbed the camera pen from his pocket and looked straight into it. "I'm not as naive as I look," he whispered to the camera as Woody left to get some water, "I know what he's gonna do, he's done it before. I love Woody too much to leave incriminating evidence, so until next time." The camera clicked off then turned back on again, this time it was a fifteen year old Cassidy we saw.

"It's been a while since I turned this thing on," Cassidy said, "but I didn't see the point in recording my middle school misery. I'm a sophomore in high school now, my older brother is a junior. Veronica Mars and Duncan Kane have been dating for a while now and it's been driving me crazy. Veronica is still a sweet heart, but she's too engrossed with Duncan and Lilly to even give the time of day. So what should I do to separate the two?" Cassidy got tears in his eyes. The pain and misery was evident. It was something that wasn't seen in the twelve year old Cassidy. That Cassidy had a glimmer of hope in his eyes, this one was empty, alone, and afraid. "I have an idea," Cassidy said, "I'll do what Veronica does best, dig around. I'm sure I'll find something that could separate Duncan and Veronica. After all Veronica was trained by the Sheriff of this town himself, and I've been stalking her all these years, I learned a lot."

Cassidy stood up and walked toward the window. It was night time and the streets were alone and quiet. Cassidy climbed out of the window and onto the ledge. He walked slowly toward the vine ladder and on the way passed 16 year old Dick's window. "Despicable," Cassidy said as Dick and Madison rolled around the bed. Cassidy stood there for a minute watching as Madison climbed on top of Dick and took off her shirt. "Dirty slut," Cassidy muttered as he continued to walk by, "you always tease him and when he thinks he's getting lucky you say 'hey look at the time?' and you scram. I've seen it happen several times. It's not that I care, Dick deserves it. But everytime you do that Madison, Dick gets frustrated and pissed off, and guess who he lets out his frustrations on?" Cassidy was seething with anger now as he climbed down the vine ladder. "One day I'll kill you Madison Sinclair, and it will look like an accident," Cassidy muttered, "maybe Dick can be there with you. Kill two birds with one stone."

Cassidy climbed on his bike and rode over to the Kane residence. The vine ladder at their place was near Lilly's window. Cassidy climbed the window and crept by Lilly's window. He gasped at what he saw. Lilly and Weevil were on the bed having sex. Weevil was thrusting into her roughly and Lilly was biting the pillow to stop herself from screaming. "Hmph," Cassidy said, "if I wanted to ruin Logan Echolls' life I would show him this video, but that wouldn't get me any closer to Veronica so it's none of my business." Cassidy kept on sneaking around until he reached Duncan's window. Duncan was fast asleep so Cassidy continued walking. This is when he reached Jake and Celeste Kane's window.

"Jake, I know you cheated on me," Celeste said.

"Celeste," Jake said, "I did cheat on you once, but I'm not doing it anymore."

"Yes, but the one time you cheated on me was with Lianne Mars!"

"Ho-ly shit!" Cassidy whispered.

"Yes we dated in high school," Jake said, "but that was back then."

"Oh yeah, both Keith and I know that you guys slept together after we were married," Celeste said, "both and Keith and I know that Veronica is your daughter!"

Cassidy gasped and almost stumbled off the edge. "Fuck!" he said, "Veronica, Duncan, and Lilly are brother and sisters! Yep, I think that's enough to break those two up."

The camera shut off again and turned back on Cassidy all dressed up for some occasion. "So over these last few months, Lilly Kane was murdered, God knows by who. Keith Mars accuses Jake Kane and he gets voted off as Sheriff. Duncan and Veronica broke up and everyone in school now hates Veronica because of her father's accusation. Wow, how much a secret can ruin a person's life. Looks like Veronica is in the same situation as me, maybe we can get together now. Today is Shelley's end of the year party and Dick wants me to go so that I could finally get laid. I'm going because I heard a rumor that Veronica is going."

"Beaver let's go!" Dick called out.

"Coming," Cassidy called back.

Cassidy and Dick were lingering in the party and when Veronica walked in everyone turned to give her a dirty look. Dean walked up to them now and pulled out a few packets. "Check it out guys," Dean said, "got some GHB."

"Fuck dude!" Dick said, "give me some, now maybe I can get Madison to sleep with me."

"Dick!" Cassidy said, "she won't even be conscious."

"That doesn't matter," Dick said, "you will get your satisfaction and what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Dean nodded in agreement and gave Dick a package of GHB. Dick smirked and poured some inside of a cup of soda. He walked over to Madison and gave her the drink. Cassidy watched closely as Madison raised the drink to her lips. Then she turned and saw Veronica. She smirked and spit inside of the cup. Madison stretched her arm out and passed her cup to Veronica who took it and drank from it. Dick just gawked at her, he lost his chance. Cassidy instead focused on Veronica who just drank a big dosage of GHB.

Veronica stumbled through the crowds of people and then someone grabbed her hand and pulled on the couch. "Kiss me baby!" Dick said sitting Veronica on his lap. Veronica nodded drunkenly and obeyed his order. Madison was furious at the sight. Then Dick pushed her onto Casey's lap and told her to kiss him.

Veronica crashed her lips against Casey's and Casey grabbed her tenderly and pushed her off softly. "Sorry Veronica," he said, "you're gorgeous and sweet but I will not take advantage of you like this. Come to me when your sober and I'll be happy to make out with you anytime."

Veronica nodded dizzily and got off of Casey. She continued walking through the backyard until she reached the pool. She walked all the way to beach chair where she knocked out. Cassidy walked toward her and whispered, "if I can take Veronica from that chair without anyone noticing, she could be mine." Cassidy was almost there when Logan and bunch of drunk kids surrounded her. One by one, they took body shots off her unconscious body. Girls were licking and kissing her, Logan took a shot himself making sure to grab her breasts firmly, the other boys were caressing her legs and thighs. Then someone shouted, "Hey! Can't you see she's passed out!" Duncan ran up to the unconscious Veronica and lifted her up.

"Aww, brotherly love," Cassidy said laughing. Cassidy smiled to himself in amusement as he watched Logan pour GHB in Duncan's drink then pass it to him. Cassidy followed Duncan and Veronica as they walked drunkenly through the halls and reached a vacant room. Then Duncan pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. He kissed her feverishly and Veronica responded in kind. "Ha incest," Cassidy said disgustingly amused.

Then Duncan ripped off his shirt, but before they got any further Duncan knocked out and Veronica soon after. Cassidy laughed almost evilly and said, "he's gonna wake up thinking he slept with his sister when he didn't." Duncan did wake up a few hours later and upon seeing himself without a shirt, Veronica disheveled right next to him, and not remembering a thing he freaked out. He grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room. Cassidy had his chance now but then Dick and Dean showed up. "Whatcha looking at Beaver?" Dick said.

"Um er," Cassidy said.

Dean opened the door and said, "Lookie here! Veronica Mars!"

"Hey bro this is your chance to lose your virginity!" Dick said pushing Cassidy and sitting him down on the bed.

"Here wear this," Dean said throwing a condom, "you don't know where she's been."

Dean and Dick left the room laughing and closed the door behind them. "Condoms take away some of the pleasure," Cassidy said, "and if I'm gonna be with you, I wanna feel it all." Cassidy unbuckled his pants and released his erection. He got on top of Veronica and slipped his hands underneath her dress. He took off the underwear and made sure to point the camera directly at her womanhood. "Just so you know Veronica," Cassidy said rubbing his cock against Veronica clit making her borrow her brows but not wake, "I have Chlamydia."

Cassidy pressed into her roughly and aimed the camera perfectly to get the angle. Veronica, though unconscious could feel what was happening to her, whimpered in pain. Cassidy paused and looked down at the blood trickling off her legs and onto the mattress. "You feel good Veronica," Cassidy said. He pushed into her harshly and continued thrusting. All that could be seen was Veronica's upper body moving up and down at the rough thrusting, and all the could be heard where the squeaks of the bed and Cassidy's heavy breathing. Then Cassidy took a sharp inhale and groaned as he came inside of her. "I hope you don't get pregnant Veronica," Cassidy said pulling out and wiping himself off and well as Veronica to clean off any seamen. Then the camera shut off.

The camera turned on again. This time Cassidy seemed to be inside a dark place. "Right now, I'm in the trunk of Veronica's LeBaron," Cassidy said, "she has just discovered that Aaron Echolls, her new boyfriend's father to my displeasure, was the person who killed Lilly. Poor Lilly, I actually liked that girl. But things happen when you mess with powerful people. Should I tell Veronica that Aaron is hiding in the back seat waiting to kill her?" Cassidy laughed sadistically but immediately shut up when he felt a big bang and the trunk flew open. Cassidy got out slowly and looked in the car. Aaron had flew to the front and was unconscious on the passenger side, while Veronica lay unconscious on the steering wheel. "That looks like it hurt," Cassidy said, then Veronica groaned as she woke up. Cassidy hid but kept the camera focused on them. He watched as Veronica ran to the house across the street to ask for help, then as Aaron knocked out the man living in the house and Veronica.

"Nice punch," Cassidy said snickering. Aaron was a maniac. He dragged Veronica's unconscious body and trapped inside a refrigerator. When Veronica woke up Aaron asked for the tapes of him and Lilly and Veronica refused to tell him.

"Fine then burn," Aaron said grabbing a gallon of gasoline and pouring it all over the fridge.

"They're on the roof!" Veronica cried desperately.

Aaron climbed to the roof and began searching. "Veronica!" Keith yelled running into the backyard holding a gun.

"Dad!" Veronica screamed.

Keith tried to search for the sound but he was attacked by Aaron who jumped off the roof. They fought like maniacs, crazy punches, and bloody faces. Cassidy was just sadistic and he was absolutely enjoying what he saw. Aaron and Keith fell down in exhaustion and pain, then Aaron threw a lit lighter into the gas. The whole fridge caught fire and Aaron smirked evilly and said, "she's in the fridge."

Cassidy was absolutely astonished by the desperate screams and pleads for help that Veronica was giving. She was screaming and crying begging for someone to save her. Keith ran into the fire and opened the fridge. He grabbed Veronica and pushed her out of the fire catching fire himself. "Dad!" she screamed pushing him to the floor and hitting him with her jacket until the fire gave out. "Dad!" she exclaimed, "I knew you would rescue me! I love you! I need you so much."

Cassidy snorted. "It's ironic that the day she finds out Duncan is not her brother is the same day she finds Lilly's murder and gets rescued by her real father," Cassidy whispered, "I wonder if Aaron has enough money to get him out of this jam." The camera shut off.

The camera was on again, Cassidy was standing behind a school bus. "They're gonna tell," Cassidy said nervously, "they're gonna have Woody put in jail for child molestation. Why? He's done nothing but been nice to us! He gave us love when we weren't getting any! I can't allow it. I've already planted the bomb, they're gonna die today, no one will ever know what Woody did." The camera shut off.

The camera was on again, they were sitting in the limo. Cassidy, Dick, Duncan, and a few other 09ers. They were driving behind the bus. Cassidy looked at the camera one time then showed the phone. The explosion and screams were loud. Cassidy made sure to record the bus plunging into the sea, killing everyone on board. Except Meg Manning but she posed no threat to him. Veronica and Weevil arrived shortly after. Cassidy stood back watching the scared survivors and gave the camera and small smirk before turning it off.

The camera was on again, this time he was in the elevator of the Neptune Grand holding a gun. "She knows," Cassidy said nervously, "she knows I did it! Now she has to die! I loved you once Veronica, but you're too smart for your own good! You may have dated and slept with Duncan Kane but all along you've loved Logan. Even when you and Duncan were a happy cute couple, you couldn't stop thinking about Logan. Didn't you hate it when he slept with my step-mom? I bet you were seething. Well now I have the pleasure of watching Logan cry, devastated because the only girl he truly loves is dead. God Veronica are you blind? Are you stupid? Can't you see how much he loves you! I guess you'll never see, just like you'll never understand why I did what I did all these years. I can't stand the pain anymore!" Then Cassidy ran onto the roof and waited.

"Mac?" Veronica called walking onto the roof.

"So I'm a killer?" Cassidy said pointing the gun at Veronica.

"Beaver!"

"My name is Cassidy!" he yelled .

"Sorry," she said nervously, "Cassidy.

"Give me your bag," he said, "GIVE ME YOUR BAG!"

Veronica nodded and threw the bag over. Cassidy grabbed the taser and walked over to her menacingly. Veronica back away in fear. "Do you know what it's like to stunned by one of these?" Cassidy said, "maybe you should feel what you make other people feel." Cassidy tasered her right in the ribs and Veronica let out a scream as she fell to the floor. Then Cassidy was almost on top of her as he tasered her again. Veronica screamed and thrashed in pain.

"You...raped...me!" Veronica said in agonizing pain.

"Yes," Cassidy said, "I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"You killed those people on the bus, and Curly Moran!" Veronica yelled struggling to get up. Cassidy just backed up and aimed his gun at her.

"Yes and now no one will ever know!" Cassidy said.

"My dad knows," Veronica said.

"Hmm, and he happens to be on the plane with Woody bringing him to justice right?" Cassidy said, "well guess who planted a bomb on his car? And guess what, that same bomb is on the plane."

Veronica panicked and pulled out her phone, "Answer! Please dad answer the phone!" It went to voice mail and Veronica started crying hysterically.

Cassidy pulled out the cell phone and pressed the button. The explosion was right behind her and Veronica turned around. "NO! DAD!" Veronica yelled falling to her knees.

"Goodbye Veronica Mars," Cassidy said aiming the gun.

"NO!" Logan yelled hitting the gun out of Cassidy's hand. "Beaver what are you doing!"

"My name is CASSIDY!" he yelled throwing a punch at Logan. Logan dodged it and pushed Cassidy roughly to the floor. Then they both froze as the saw Veronica. Veronica was crying hysterically holding the gun in her trembling hands.

"Veronica, you're not a killer," Logan said taking a step towards Veronica.

"Why not! He killed those people on the bus! He raped me! He killed my father!" she yelled her hands trembling and her tears falling like a waterfall.

"It's not worth it," Logan said, "give me the gun Veronica. Give me the gun." Veronica gave Logan the gun and broke into sobs. Logan held her against his chest and caressed the back of her head.

Cassidy watched from the distance, crying. He looked over the ledge then back at Logan and Veronica, then he climbed the railing. "I hope those two realize the love they have for each other," Cassidy whispered, "I hope they don't dwell on the past like I did because those are the things that ruin your life. Maybe if I would have moved forward I wouldn't have killed those people, raped Veronica, and be jumping off this railing to end my life. Dad, Dick, this is all your fault. This video will automatically go to the basement and one day you will find it. When you do, remember my message. See you in hell." Cassidy jumped off the railing and he was appraoching the floor fast. A crunch was heard and the video turned to static.


	3. The Aftermath

**I do not own Veronica Mars or any of its characters.**

**3. The Aftermath**

Veronica didn't think she ever saw Dick cry like that in her life. Dick's tears were rolling down his face, while Richard's face was full with pure shock. His tears were flowing as well and his jaw was dropped. Veronica was crying as well and she glanced at Logan who had tears in his eyes too. 'How do you walk away after something like that,' Veronica thought. Veronica stood up and everybody's eyes were on her. Madison was crying and she looked at Veronica with such remorse. Veronica couldn't hate her anymore. She could see the regret running in everybody's eyes. All the things they had thought about her were wrong. All those people who took advantage of her when she was on GHB were crying with guilt. Veronica walked away slowly, Logan following closely behind. As she passed by Casey she put a thankful hand on his shoulder and said, "thanks for not taking advantage of me."

"Thanks for saving me from that cult," Casey responded, "I guess were even." Veronica smiled lightly and continued walking. Logan also gave Casey a small Logan smile and gave him an appreciative pat on the back. Veronica stopped dead in her tracks when she met face to face with her dad. Their was a gasp that surrounded the whole auditorium, everyone's eyes were on them.

"Why didn't you tell me you were raped?" Keith said crying.

"I...didn't wanna worry you," Veronica said, "I went to Sheriff Lamb and he didn't even try to help me, so I just kept quiet."

"God damn it!" Keith said crying, "I would have found him! I would have pulverized him for what he did to you!" He wrapped Veronica into a hug and Veronica cried against his chest. Then Veronica, Keith, and Logan left the auditorium.

"Veronica," Logan said once they were outside, "can we talk please?"

"I'll see you later dad?" Veronica said.

"Sure honey," Keith said getting in his car. Veronica got in her car and followed Logan to the Neptune Grand. Once they were in his suite Logan sat down on the couch and looked down at his hands, not really knowing where to start.

"Piz posted that video," Veronica said.

Logan nodded and clenched his fists. "Why do people always insist on hurting you?" Logan said tears filling his eyes, "I know you're nosy and you get involved in things you shouldn't, but even when you're not digging through people's lives, people are still trying to hurt you! That's what scares me! I'm scared to wake up one morning and turn on the news to find out that your dad is on another murder case. That he's looking for the person who murdered you! He would have so many suspects, he wouldn't even know where to begin! I'm scared they'll find you at the edge of some pool bleeding from the head! I just can't take it Veronica! I can't stand the idea of you dead and me still alive! That's why I put those guards on you, that's why i beat up Piz and Tory and put myself in jail just to beat up that geeky R.A. and Mercer! Because I love you God Dammit! And I rather you be alive and someone else's girlfriend, than dead and my ex-girlfriend."

Logan was crying more than he had when he found out his mother truly was dead. His hands were trembling at the mental images running through his head and he dropped his head down in defeat. There was nothing more he could say. "I'm sorry I slept with Madison," he started, "I'm sorry for that whole PCHer war, I'm sorry for beating up those guys, I'm sorry for setting up guards, I'm sorry for loving you sooo much without even knowing if you love me."

It was Veronica's turn to cry. "Fuck Logan!" she shouted, "how can you not know! I can't stop thinking about you! When you were with Parker my heart was fucking deteriorating! Piz was a fucking rebound, I have no feelings for him. I'd kiss and hug him, but at night I only thought of you! Do you know how many cold showers I had to take! You have my mind spinning! I'm so fucking confused about everything in my life. Tomorrow night I'll probably find that Vinnie Van Lowe became sheriff and it's all my fault! Then next week I'm going to fucking Virginia for like three months for my FBI internship and the thought of not seeing you for that long is driving me insane!"

Logan stood up now and looked at Veronica directly in the eyes, the way that only Logan knows how to do. "Fuck Veronica," Logan said getting closer to her, "do you know how much I long to touch you?"

"Do you know how much I long for you to me?" Veronica said.

"Let's listen to Cassidy," Logan said, "fuck the past, let's move forward."

Veronica smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She bit her lip and said, "Yeah, let's fuck the past, but while you're doing that can you also fuck me?"

This seem to make Logan lose it. He pushed Veronica roughly against the wall and Veronica wrapped her hands around his neck as their lips met in fiery kiss. Veronica was panting and moaning in desperation as Logan started tugging at her shirt. "Takes...too...long!" Veronica said in between pants. Logan grunted and instead started unbuckling her pants and Veronica didn't hesitate to do the same.

Logan almost ripped Veronica's pants and panties right off and he saw the wetness that glistened there. "Stop looking and move!" Veronica said clawing at him to continue. Logan licked his lips and carried Veronica so she could be at his level. She wrapped her legs around his waist and their lips met once more. Their pelvises were grinding together and Veronica was moaning in anticipation.

"No more games," Logan said releasing his erection from his pants.

"Mmm yes, I want you inside me!" Veronica said her body trembling with desire. Logan growled and thrust his cock into her harshly making her gasp. Logan pulled all the way out then shoved himself back in crashing Veronica's back against the wall. Logan repeated the process again and again. Veronica simply moaned louder each time and used the pain of the wall against her back as fuel. Logan knew she liked pain and he was giving her plenty of it. Going hard and slow was something Logan couldn't keep up for very long, so it was no surprise to Veronica that he slammed her into the wall once more than started thrusting non-stop. He was relentless and hissing in pleasure. Veronica couldn't even moan, she just let out whimpers and screams and hit the wall with her hand.

"Logan!" Veronica said, "I'm gonna...AHHH!" Veronica came hard taking Logan with her. Logan groaned loudly and released his seed inside of her. Logan collapsed down to his knees, then onto his back. Veronica simply went with him and ended out laying on top of his chest.

"Make-up sex," Logan said, "wow."

"Tell me about it," Veronica said.

"Veronica," Logan said, "let's leave the past in the past and never bring it up again, yeah?"

"Yes," Veronica said, "let's start fresh. Let's pretend we've just met for the first time today."

"And we just had sex?" Logan said.

"Ah, I was just starting to miss that sarcasm," Veronica said.

"Heh, well what can I say we were made for each other," Logan said.

"Logan," Veronica said, "I know I never say this, you always say it and when you ask me I just say yes, but I never say it. I love you Logan."

"I love you too babe," Logan said planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Come with me to Virginia," Veronica said, "we can rent an apartment and spend three months together, completely alone."

"Hmm, you would work in the morning, and there's no waves for me to surf on so then what would I do?" Logan said.

"I have an idea," Veronica said, "while I'm working you can cook up some cool ideas of things we can do when I get home. You're really creative with those things."

"Are you telling me you wanna experiment?" Logan said.

"Yes I am," Veronica said, "just no video recording."

"Hell no, you're just for me," Logan said, "are you willing to kiss a girl?"

"Are you willing to kiss a boy?" Veronica said.

"Ok ok, are you willing to share me with another girl?" Logan said.

"If you are willing to share me with another boy than I am willing to share you with another girl," Veronica said.

"As long as I get to pick," Logan said.

"Dido!" Veronica said.  
_***_

"Mac are you okay?" Wallace said opening the car door for her.

"Yeah," Mac said, "I just can't believe I fell for that guy."

"Hey sometimes you fall for people you don't really mean to, then they end up breaking your heart," Wallace said, "sometimes you just gotta take those heartbreaks and use them to help you move on."

"I did," Mac said smiling inwardly, "I love Max so much."

"You seem a bit uncomfortable when you're around him sometimes," Wallace said earnestly turning the car on.

"Well that's cause I still think of Bronson sometimes," Mac said, "what if I made the wrong choice by dumping Bronson and hooking up with Max?"

"Well did Bronson make you smile the way Max does?" Wallace said.

"No, no one makes me feel the way Max does," Mac said.

"Then there's your answer," Wallace said.

"Wallace?" Mac said, "do you still love Jackie?"

Wallace sighed and said, "Sometimes I dream about her at night, but I think my heart is ready for someone new."

"Well you have been dating a lot of girls," Mac said.

"Yeah, but no feeling," Wallace said, "I'm ready for a real relationship now."  
_***_

"Hey Parker," Piz said picking at his food as he sat at a table in the cafeteria. Parker was just walking by when Piz spoke.

"Oh hey Piz," she responded, "are you still in pain?"

"Yeah lots," Piz said, "Veronica dumped me."

Parker sat down now and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry Piz," Parker said, "I know what it's like to give your heart to someone who has given their heart to someone else."

"I take it you and Logan are through as well?" Piz said.

"Yeah, I dumped him though," Parker said tears starting to glimmer in her eyes.

"Don't cry, you didn't deserve it," Piz said.

"You didn't either," Parker said.

"Yes I did, I posted that video," Piz said remorse filling his bruised, swollen eyes.

"Why?" Parker said.

"I wanted to really hit Logan hard I guess," Piz responded, "it was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"Why did you wanna hurt Logan?" Parker said.

"Long story," he said with a sigh, "it has nothing to do with Veronica. Do you hate Veronica now?"

"No, I never hated Veronica," Parker said, "she has been through so much pain. She's a great friend, she was raped once before then she risked getting raped again just to find out who raped me! Now that's a friend and I could never hate her. It's not her fault Logan loves her, one cannot control the will of the heart."

"I wish we could," Piz said, "then I would have made myself fall in love with you. If I just liked you when you liked me, we could have avoided this pain."

"Yeah I guess," Parker said, "then to top it all off I gotta go to Denver with my parents."

"You know what," Piz said standing up with some sort of new determination, "let's do something crazy!"

"What?" Parker said laughing.

"Well I've been offered two internships, one here and one in New York," Piz said, "I'm gonna choose New York. Come with me to New York! Let's go crazy! Let's party every night! Go bungee jumping, skydiving, parachuting!"

"What about your internship?" Parker said.

"Work during the day, party at night," Piz said, "look we're friends right? You trust me right? So as two broken-hearted friends on the rebound, let's party find ourselves some rebounds and move on. What do you say?"

"I don't know, I've never really done anything that crazy before," Parker said.

"We're in college, don't you think it's time to start?"


	4. The Summer Begins

**I do not own Veronica Mars or any of its characters.**

**4. The Summer Begins**

"The sheriff polls have been skyrocketing," the announcer from the tv said. Keith, Veronica, Logan, Wallace, Mac, Max, Cliff, Weevil, Deputy Leo, Deputy Sacks, Parker, and even Piz were there to support the Mars campaign. Veronica had forgiven Piz and decided to just be friends, but she wouldn't allow him to get to close to her. Parker had forgiven Logan and they were also on the same basis. They all figured that over time their friendship would heal itself.

"The polls are in!" the announcer said, everyone in the room tensed up, "and the new sheriff for the city of Neptune is newcomer Vincent Van Lowe!"

Everyone in the room sighed sadly and Veronica felt like crying. Logan hugged her tight and Keith said, "it's alright guys, we'll get it next time."

"Oh come on dad," Veronica said frustrated, "you know Vinnie doesn't know shit about being a sheriff! He was mingling with the Fitzpatricks, he actually saved me once."

"I know that he doesn't do shit...wait what were doing around the Fitzpatricks!" Keith said.

"My friend ran into the bar and I ran in to get her out," Veronica said, "that's when Liam grabbed me and Vinnie saved me but that's beside the point, you deserve to be sheriff! God I fucked it up!"

"I'm starting to miss Lamb's sarcastic stupidity right now," Keith said, "bless his soul."

"Well sorry for your loss Mr. Mars," Piz said, "You'll win next time I know you will. Hey guys, Parker and I leave tomorrow morning for New York. So have a great summer and see you in August." He turned to Veronica and Logan and said, "I really hope these three months help cool things off so we can be the friends we used to be before this whole mess happened."

Veronica gave him a friendly smile and Logan extended his hand to shake. "Have fun man," Logan said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, you too," Piz said.

"Bye guys," Parker said. She gave Veronica a hug and said, "be happy, you deserve it." She looked at Logan, smiled and walked away with Piz.

"Well Max and I are leaving to Vegas tonight," Mac said, "there's a new software coming out and there's gonna be a preview. We'll probably take a road trip after that so see ya when I see ya?"

"Oh I'll miss you Mac!" Veronica said hugging her friend. "Take care of her Max, ya hear?" Veronica said in a cowboy accent.

Max laughed and said, "will do!" After that the guests left in succession, both deputies, then Cliff, and finally Weevil and Wallace.

"I guess it's back to the office," Keith said with a sigh. Veronica was sitting on Logan's lap as he said this and she sighed. "Then you're leaving on Monday."

"I'll be back before you know it," Veronica said.

"I know Logan's going with you, I'm not stupid ya know," Keith said, "after all I am a private investigator."

Veronica did a mock gasp and said, "Oh no! I'm caught!"

"Haha very funny," Keith said sarcastically.  
_***_

The truth of the matter was that Monday came by too quickly for Keith's taste. He was crying like a baby when he hugged his baby girl goodbye and watched her get on the plane with her badass boyfriend, who would probably be shagging her everynight. Of course if it were up to Keith, Veronica would be a virgin until she was 40. Keith spend the rest of the day at home wallowing in his sadness. His P.I business was back on track and today he just wanted to really let out his frustrations over his loss and not having Veronica around for three whole months. "God, can't anything go good in my life?" Keith said, "I mean there's Veronica. She's my world. But I need more." A knock at the door made him jump.

Keith stood up and opened the door. To his surprise, there stood Harmony. The woman who had cheated on her husband with Keith. The woman who had ignited raw passion that he hadn't felt for years. The woman who made him love again. "Harmony?" he said.

"God Keith I missed you!" she said running inside and kissing him.

"Harmony," he said pushing her off gently, "we've talked about this."

"I know," she said, "I've left him."

"And your daughter?" he said.

"We'll be fighting custody," Harmony said, "my husband has agreed to a private divorce and is actually being quite gentlemanly about this. I suppose he knew that our marriage was over, he was expecting this."

"He knows about me?" Keith said.

"He knows there's another man," Harmony said, "he doesn't know it's you. I love you Keith, can we start over?"

"Yes! God yes!" Keith said kissing her lips and carrying her over to his room.  
_***_

"Hey Weevil," Wallace said approaching the ex-con who was polishing his car.

"What do you want?" he said rudely.

"Look man," Wallace said, "we're both alone for a whole entire summer. Why don't we hit the clubs?"

"_You _wanna hang out with _me?_" Weevil said looking at him.

"You got any other plans?" Wallace said.

"No," Weevil said.

"Oh don't tell me you'd rather spend it alone?" Wallace said.

"No," Weevil said.

"Then come on! Let's hit the clubs and get ourselves some pussy!" Wallace said.

"I never thought I would hear that from the guy I tied up to a flagpole," Weevil said, "but hey it sounds good to me, let's jet."

Weevil and Wallace drove into town to the best club they could find. "I heard this place was crawling with easy women," Wallace said.

"Then let's go in there then!" Weevil said leading the way. Weevil and Wallace entered the room to be surrounded by booming music, blue strobe lights, smoke, drunk men, and horny women. "Haha perfect!" Weevil said.

"Hey Weevil look!" Wallace said pointing towards the bar.

Weevil and looked and saw Dick binge drinking and crying his eyes out. "Jesus the guy looks devastated," Weevil said.

"Did you see Cassidy's video?" Wallace said.

"Yeah I was there," Weevil said, "the poor guy must be feeling real bad."

"Come on let's go help him out," Wallace said.

"How?" Weevil said.

"I don't know, maybe he shouldn't be alone," Wallace said, "we'll hang out with him, help him find some game. Nothing makes you feel better than some random sex with a random hot stranger."

"Wow Wallace you've really surprised me," Weevil said, "I'm actually proud of you for saying that."

"Well Veronica does have a knack of befriending horny people." Wallace said, "except like Duncan."

"Haha well that's true," Weevil said, "For starters Lilly, God bless her soul. Well come on let's go help the chum out."

Weevil and Wallace approached the devastated Dick slowly and sat down on either side of him. "Hey Dick," Wallace said, "are you okay?"

Dick sniffled and said, "It's my fault my brother is dead."

"Dick man, things happen," Weevil said, "alot of people have gone through worse than that and they still turned up to be good people."

"Yeah how were you supposed to control his actions and decisions?" Wallace said.

"You think?" Dick said a glimmer of hope shining through his swollen eyes.

"Of course," Wallace said.

"Yeah man," Weevil said, "I never told anyone this but I loved Lilly Kane with all my heart and I was devastated when I lost her. I learned that I just had to move on and you gotta do that too."

"Why are you guys helping me? I mean you guys don't even like me?" Dick said.

"You know what," Wallace said, "Veronica puts up with you and part of her actually is fond of you even though she doesn't show it. I guess we kinda see it too."

"Veronica actually likes me?" Dick said. "I thought she just put up with me for Logan's sake."

"No, if that were the case she wouldn't have cleared the Pi Sigs when you asked her for help," Weevil said.

"Now get your ass up!" Wallace said, "we're at a club, there's booty everywhere! Let's go get some!"

Dick stood up with determination and said, "let's go!"  
_***_

The first month of Veronica's internship went by extremely well for her. She was so happy she brought Logan along, he had been very creative. They've tried positions from the Kama Sutra, they've done role play, and on one occasion Veronica brought home a friend from work. She was on the rebound and looking for meaningless sex. The look on Logan's face when he realized he was about to have a threesome was absolutely priceless.

Veronica, for the first time, got home and Logan wasn't there. She searched for him but he was nowhere to be seen. Veronica shrugged and figured he went off to buy some of those "toys" he's been talking about. She took advantage of the solitude and filled the tub. She soaked and napped for an hour then got out and dried herself. She wrapped herself in her silky robe which left little to the imagination and sat down to watch tv while she waited for Logan. As usual she clicked on the news.

"Today in Neptune California," the reporter said, "there was a huge incident. The man who committed the biggest real estate fraud in history, Richard Casablancas Sr. raided the town shooting a giant machine gun. Several bystanders were injured. Casablancas was attempting to kill his son Dick, yelling out that it was his fault that his younger son, the deceased Cassidy Casablancas, killed himself and all those people. Dick was hanging out with two of his friends Wallace Fennel and Eli 'Weevil' Navarro."

Veronica gasped and continued listening to the news. "Evidently Eli Navarro pushed Dick Casablancas out of the way when his father shot and took the bullet himself. He's now recovering in the hospital, the doctors say he's fine. Wallace Fennel called the cops who rushed into action. Sheriff Van Lowe had absolutely no control and ended out costing the lives of two of his deputies, Deputy Herald and Deputy Sacks."

"Oh no!" Veronica said.

"It was Deputy Leo who shot and killed Richard Casablancas and it was former Sheriff Keith Mars' efforts that saved Eli Navarro's life. Maybe Neptune should have thought twice about choosing Van Lowe over Mars in the sheriff campaign."

"I told you dad," Veronica said. "God I'm gonna call tomorrow morning and see if Weevil is okay. Poor Sacks, I was very fond of that deputy." The door unlocked now and Veronica shut off the tv. What activity did Logan have in store this time?

"Hey babe," he said poking his head through the door, "Are you sure you're ready for what I have planned tonight?"

"Bring it on," Veronica said.

"Well, a few weeks ago you brought a friend on the rebound and we had fun, now it's my turn," Logan said.

"You brought a guy?" Veronica said blinking in surprise.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of both of us," Logan said.

'Oh no' Veronica thought, 'do not tell me it's Duncan!' Logan opened the door to let his friend in and in walked in a person she wasn't quite expecting.


	5. The Threesome

**I do not own Veronica Mars or any of its characters.**

**5. The Threesome**

"Oh my God!" Veronica said astonished. "Casey?"

"Hey Veronica," he said his eyes piercing through her silky robe.

Veronica blushed and said, "oh well I don't really know what to do here."

"Don't worry babe," Logan said, "we have plenty of experience. Just sit down and relax." Veronica took a deep breath and sat back on the sofa.

Logan and Casey approached her and sat on either side of her. Veronica couldn't help but feel nervous. The guy she loved with all her heart and the guy she felt strongly attracted to back in high school were right next to her. Their hot breaths were heating her body up and she couldn't help but shudder. Logan turned her face and kissed her lips passionately. Veronica moaned into his mouth and let his tongue inside. Casey watched amusedly his breath turning ragged at the sight. Casey growled softly and placed a kiss on Veronica's neck. He started suckling her neck looking for the right spot. Veronica sighed in contentment and continued to kiss Logan.

Logan broke the kiss and lifted his head so that Veronica could start nibbling his neck. "Hey Casey," he said grunting at the feel of Veronica licking his throat, "you see that vein on her neck, really bite into that she loves it." Casey nodded and obeyed Logan's order causing Veronica to gasp. Logan untied Veronica's robe and slowly slid it off. Casey watched, his eyes turning black with desire. "Isn't she gorgeous," Logan said.

"And she's all yours dude," Casey said, "You're a lucky man."

"Stop gawking at me and take off your clothes," Veronica demanded her lust taking over.

"Yes ma'am," Logan said standing up and stripping off his shirt. Casey smirked and followed Logan lead. They stripped unceremoniously then stood naked in front of Veronica as if waiting for judgment.

"Wow," Veronica said, "both of you have six packs, strong arms and chests, and big cocks. Is this a fantasy?"

"No baby," Logan said, "come here." Veronica walked over to Logan who pulled her into a kiss. Logan led Veronica over to the bedroom, followed by Casey who was aching to touch her. "Patience is a virtue my friend," Logan said.

He lay Veronica on the bed then climbed on. "Go ahead Casey," Logan said, "make the first move."

Casey climbed on the bed and Veronica tensed with nervousness. She gasped when she felt Casey's lips upon her nipple. Veronica arched her back and moaned, holding Casey's head to her chest. She let out a scream when she felt Logan's tongue on her clit. "Fuck!" she said, "it's a fucking double assault!" The boys continued ravishing here body until she was screaming and thrashing underneath them. Casey and Logan switched places now. Casey rubbed his aching cock against her clit while Logan straddled her chest and rubbed his cock in between her breasts.

Veronica cried out when she felt Casey penetrate her. Logan brought his crotch up to her face and slipped his erection into her mouth. Veronica's muffled moans and gags were all that can be heard above the soft grunting and slapping of skin against skin. "Fuck Veronica, you feel good," Casey said.

Veronica was starting to tense up and her eyes started tearing up because she couldn't moan with her mouth full. Logan grunted and released pre-cum into Veronica's mouth. Veronica swallowed and released Logan. Now she was moaning and screaming and finally she started shaking as an orgasm ripped through her body. Casey released some pre-cum then pulled out and struggled to maintain himself.

"Come on Casey, follow my lead," Logan said. He lifted the exhausted Veronica up and put her on top of him so that they were face to face. "We're not done with you," Logan said.

Veronica nodded and reached over to the bedside table to drink some water. "Ok, I'm ready," she said putting the cup back. Logan smirked and wrapped his arms around her upper back, pressing her breasts against his broad chest. He locked lips with her then thrust himself inside of her.

"Mmm," Veronica moaned slipping her tongue inside his mouth.

She broke the kiss with a moan when she felt Casey slipping a finger inside her ass. "Whoa, I don't know about that," Veronica said, "isn't it gonna hurt?"

"No pain, no game," Logan said kissing her lips again, "trust me, you'll like it." Veronica rested her head in the crook of Logan's neck as he continued to pound her. She dug her nails into his chest when he felt Casey pressing against her tight hole. Casey grunted and shoved himself with one thrust.

Veronica screamed and said, "Oh fuck! It hurts! Stop!"

Both boys stopped and let her adjust. "Give it a little time," Logan said.

"Yeah, watch does it hurt now," Casey said gently, giving one soft pump. Veronica gasped in delight. "See told ya," Casey said. Logan smirked and continued his earlier actions. Both boys were thrusting in and out non stop and Veronica was screaming as she was sandwiched. They decided not to synchronize themselves, so when Logan pushed in Casey pulled out, and when Casey pushed in Logan pulled out. Then they got erratic and pushed in at the same time.

"Oh God!" Veronica screamed trembling as she came hard. Casey let out a groan and released his seed inside of her. He pulled out and let Logan continue. Logan flipped them over and raised Veronica's legs to his shoulders. Veronica was exhausted but she was already getting close to another orgasm. Logan thrust into her roughly and placed his thumb on her clit. Casey watched as Veronica screamed again and went into another shuddering fit. Then Logan stiffened and groaned as he came. Logan pulled out and Veronica simply collapsed.

"You okay?" Logan said.

"Fuck," Veronica said, "this is gonna come back to haunt me tomorrow morning."

They all laughed and Casey stood up and stretched his limbs. "Thanks so much for inviting me," he said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Veronica said sarcastically.

"I'll see you guys back in Neptune," Casey said exiting the room. They waited until the door slammed behind him then Logan spooned up behind Veronica.

"Wow babe," Logan said, "That was amazing!"

"I know! I lost count of how many orgasms I had," Veronica said.

"Four," he said, "the last one being the best because I'm the one who caused it, all by myself."

"You're so cocky," Veronica said giggling.

"I love you," Logan said.

"I love you too," Veronica said.  
_***_

Two months flew by fast and the new semester at Hearst College was starting in a week. Veronica and Logan got home to find that the city of Neptune was voting off Vinnie from office. That Mac and Max got drunk and married in Vegas and were having a few marital issues. That Weevil had recovered swiftly and had fallen in love with his nurse. Her name is Rose. That Dick had actually started dating this girl named Cynthia and was not cheating on her or pressuring her into having sex with him. That was the most surprising change. That Wallace had called Jackie up on one drunken night with Weevil and Dick and now Jackie was coming to see him. That Parker and Piz had fallen in love when they were in New York. And finally, that Keith had proposed to Harmony and were getting married over Christmas break.

Mac and Max were sitting on the opposite ends of the living room, utterly pissed at each other and refusing to look at each other. Dick was sitting down next to Cynthia respectfully instead of making her sit on his lap as he was accustomed. Weevil had the biggest smile on his face and Rose was sitting on his lap and rubbing his bald head. Parker and Piz were sitting at the kitchen counter engrossed in shameless flirting and giggling. Keith and Harmony were pacing in front of the door, waiting anxiously for Veronica and Logan to arrive. And Wallace, Deputy Leo, and Cliff were having an intellectual conversation in the kitchen.

When Veronica unlocked and opened the door everybody froze. Then everybody exclaimed happily, "Veronica! Logan!" One by one everybody rushed to hug the couple, then one by one they told their stories.

"So Wallace," Veronica said, "when is Jackie coming?"

"I don't know," Wallace said, "she said she's gonna bring her son."

"Wow a lot of things have changed over the summer," Logan said.

"Yeah," Parker said clinging to Piz's arm.

"Yeah you two look positively happy," Veronica said.

"We are," Piz said flashing his cute Piz-like smile that made the ladies swoon. In this case it made Parker swoon. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"Enough with the mushy mush," Max said bitterly.

"Shut up Max they can do whatever they want!" Mac said angrily.

"Wow," Veronica said, "a lot of things have changed. I'm gonna have a step-mom for starters."

"Yeah and Dick's actually being a gentleman!" Logan said.

"Hey after my dad almost tried to kill me, I shaped up," Dick said.

"I really do want to get to know you better Veronica," Harmony said sweetly.

Veronica just smiled uncomfortably. She wasn't sure what to think of the woman. I mean if she cheated on her husband with her father, what makes her think she won't cheat on her father with the next private eye who tries to check if her husband is cheating. Once a cheater always a cheater. "I'm sorry we kinda sprung this on you honey," Keith said, "you came back to a different house."

"It's okay, Logan and I have made a huge change ourselves," Veronica said.

"Are you sure you wanna tell them?" Logan said.

"Lemme guess you're moving in together?" Wallace said.

"Getting married?" Weevil said.

"Bad idea by the way," Max added.

"Fuck you!" Mac said.

"Going steady?" Parker suggested.

"No none of those," Logan said.

"Then what?" Keith said.

Veronica sighed and said, "I'm pregnant." Everyone in the room gasped. They really didn't know how bad this situation was. Veronica was pregnant yes, but the problem is she got pregnant the night of the threesome. So the question is who is the father? 


	6. The Consequences

**I do not own Veronica Mars or any of its characters.**

**5. The Consequences**

"What do you mean you don't know who the father is?" Wallace said his voice cracking.

"Shh Wallace," Veronica whispered, "you'll wake Piz!"

She had gone to his dorm room to tell him because there was no way in hell she was going to explain that to her father. "You cheated on Logan?" Wallace said quite shocked.

"No, of course not," Veronica said, "look it's hard to explain..."

"Hard to explain?" Wallace interrupted, "no it's not, if you're not sure who the father is, then you slept with someone other than Logan!"

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to swear not to tell anyone about this," Veronica said.

"We're best friends, you know your secret is safe with me girl," Wallace said.

"In Virginia," Veronica said, "Logan and I had a threesome with another person, and he may be the father."

"A threesome?" Wallace said his jaw dropping in surprise, "you? With who?"

Veronica sighed and said, "Casey Gant."

"No fucking way," Wallace said, "you had sex with Logan and Casey at the same time?"

"Yes! And the numbers fit, I got pregnant that night and I'm not sure who the father is," Veronica said, "I'm freaking out!"

"You didn't wear protection?" Wallace said.

"Slap me for being an idiot," Veronica said.

"Does Logan know?" Wallace asked.

"Yes, he figured it out when I was puking every morning for three weeks," Veronica said.

_*Flashback*_

_Veronica was getting dressed getting ready to go to her internship when she had a sudden urge to throw up. "Fuck not again," Veronica whined running to the bathroom._

_She had been throwing up every morning for the past three weeks, of course she knew why. But as she was throwing up chunks she was trying to figure out how the hell she was going to tell Logan. "Babe you okay?" Logan said poking his head in through the bathroom door._

_"No not really," Veronica said before upchucking again and putting her head down to the toilet. She felt Logan's strong hands hold her hair back as she threw up. "Thanks," she said._

_"Veronica are you sick?" Logan said, hoping to God it was the stomach flu, even though he already kinda of knew what it really was._

_"No," Veronica said wiping her mouth with some toilet paper._

_"You're pregnant aren't you?" Logan said._

_"God I'm so sorry Logan," Veronica said crying._

_"Sorry for what?" Logan said hugging her to his chest, "last time I checked it takes two people to conceive a child, I'm as responsible as you are."_

_"Yeah, but Logan I'm exactly one month pregnant," Veronica said, "which means I got pregnant the night of the threesome."_

_"What?" Logan said worry flashing over his eyes._

_"Yeah, I don't know who's the father," Veronica said._

_"Shit."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Logan has been very sad since that day," Veronica said.

"He really wants the child to he his huh?" Wallace said sadly.

"Yeah," Veronica said, "I do too."

"How about Casey? Does he know?" Wallace said.

"Yeah, Logan called him," Veronica said, "he freaked out, but he said he's willing to do a paternity test once the baby is born."

"And if he is the father?" Wallace said.

Veronica took a sharp inhale of breath and said, "if Casey is the father he will take responsibility of the child."

"You really don't want that though, I can tell," Wallace said.

"Casey is a nice guy but my heart belongs to Logan," Veronica said, "this pregnancy has already put a huge strain on our relationship, if he turns out not to be the father, I'm...gonna lose him." Veronica started crying softly and Wallace wrapped his arms around her.

"I think he loves you too much," Wallace said.

"I hope so Wallace, I hope so."  
_***_

"Ho-ly shit!" Dick said his jaw dropping in surprise.

"You can't tell anyone Dick," Logan said.

"Threesome! Two threesomes!" Dick said.

"Yes! Now shut up, Veronica can't know that you know, she'll kill me," Logan said.

"Dude, you're a lucky bastard," Dick said.

"I thought you were a changed man and you were happy with that girl," Logan said.

"No man," Dick said, "I mean Cynthia is hot and all, but she wants me to be something I'm not. I think I'm gonna break up with her tomorrow."

"Oh sorry man," Logan said.

"You're sorry for me?" Dick said, "No man I'm sorry for you! I mean the girl you love is possibly having another dude's kid and to top it all off he's like in love with her."

"What?" Logan said.

"Yeah, didn't you know? Casey has been in love with Veronica since high school," Dick said.

"No Casey told me he was on the rebound looking for a good fuck that's why I brought him with me," Logan said.

"Well for him, Veronica was more than just a good fuck," Dick said laughing.

"Dude, that's not fucking funny!" Logan said.  
_***_

"Max!" Mac said knocking on his door.

"What do you want?" Max said opening the door.

"Sign the fucking divorce papers I'm done with you," Mac said angrily shoving the papers at Max.

"It's fucking midnight," Max said rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"And by tomorrow morning I don't wanna be married to you, so sign," Mac said.

"I thought those took forever to get, how'd you get em so fast?" Max said taking the papers from her and grabbing a pen.

"I'm a computer wiz, I have my ways," Mac said.

"Here," Max said returning the now signed document, "so now that we're divorced you wanna fuck?"

"Max," Mac said angrily, "I don't wanna be your girlfriend anymore either."

"Wait, Mac!" Max called out but Mac had already stormed off. Mac left Max's apartment building, now that he was expelled from Hearst and started heading toward her dorm. Parker was probably asleep so didn't have to worry about waking her, since she was good a being quiet. She was almost to her car when someone called her.

"Hey!" Casey said walking toward her, "you're Mac Veronica's friend right?"

"Yeah," Mac said, "who's asking?"

"Casey Gant from high school," Casey said.

"Oh yeah, the one that didn't take advantage of Veronica at that party," Mac said remembering, "what are you doing out here?"

"Oh you mean cause I'm an 09er?" Casey said, "well I was visiting a friend and I saw you dump that guy."

"So you just wanna say hi?" Mac said.

"Um actually, I wanted to ask you if you could arrange a meeting between me and Veronica, I need to speak with her," Casey explained.

"Why don't you just go up to her?" Mac said.

"No, this has to be completely secret, no one can know, please?" Casey said.

"Um, will this make Veronica mad?" Mac asked.

"No, but it might anger Logan so I rather not provoke him," Casey said.

"Logan? Why would it anger Logan?" Mac asked.

"Cuz Dick prolly told him," Casey muttered.

"What?" Mac said.

"Nothing, can you do it?" Casey asked.

"Ok, here tomorrow night," Mac said, "at seven."  
_***_

"Mac, why am I here?" Veronica said sitting down at the table. Mac had brought her to an abandoned diner across the street from Max's apartment and failed to give her an explanation.

"Someone asked me to bring you here cuz they need to speak with you" Mac said.

"If they need a case solved, they can meet me anywhere not..."

"It's not a case," Mac said.

"Hey Veronica," Casey said taking a seat in front of her.

Veronica was quite taken aback and didn't know quite what to say. "Um, er Casey?"

"I'll be at the radio shack down the street, meet me there when you're done Veronica ok?" Mac said walking away.

"Ok bye Mac," Veronica said waving at her friend.

"So Casey why did you wanna see me?" Veronica said.

"You know why I wanna see you Veronica," Casey said, "you are possibly carrying my child."

"I thought we talked about this," Veronica said.

"Over the phone is not enough for me," Casey said.

"Don't you think Logan should be here too?" Veronica said.

"We can talk to him later, right now I need to talk to you," Casey said.

"Ok I'm listening," Veronica said.

"Veronica I want to be there throughout your pregnancy," Casey stated.

"What!" Veronica exclaimed, "Do you want Logan to kill you! You said you would do a DNA test when the baby was born, then if you were the father you would be involved."

"I intend to do that too," Casey said, "but if the baby is mine, I wanna say that I helped you through the pregnancy and was in the delivery room."

"You really have to talk to Logan about this Casey," Veronica said.

"Veronica, Logan may or may not be the father of this child you are the only person who is for sure a biological parent," Casey said, "therefore you're the only one who truly has the right to decide."

"Yes, but Logan is my boyfriend," Veronica said.

"So what? I'm not asking you to have a relationship with me, though I would like that but you're the..."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Veronica interrupted, "back up. You would like to have a relationship with me? Is that what you said? DID I HEAR YOU RIGHT?"

Casey sighed and said, "Yes you did, Veronica. The truth is I've been in love with you since high school, since the day you infiltrated that cult I was in. When you showed up to my grand mother's funeral when all of my supposed friends were at a party I knew for sure that I was head over heels."

Veronica blinked in surprise and said, "Casey I..."

"You don't have to say anything," Casey said, "I've been dating other girls to try to get my mind off of you. I was in Virgina meeting the parents of this girl I was dating and I couldn't handle it. All I could see was you, so I broke up with her and went to a bar. I was walking out of the bar when I saw Logan pass by with a bag from 'Lotions and Lace.' I stopped him, we talked and I told him I was on the rebound and he told me to follow him. That night was a dream come true. I didn't care that I had to share you! I was just so happy to be able to kiss you and touch you and bring you pleasure."

"Jeez," Veronica said blushing slightly, "Casey I had no idea." Casey stood up and knelt down in front of Veronica, grabbing her hand.

"Do you think we could ever be?" Casey said.

"Casey...no, I'm sorry" Veronica said standing up, "but I love Logan Echolls."

"Kiss me," Casey said desperately trying to hold her back, "if you feel nothing than I'll never speak of this again."

"I can't do that Ca..." Veronica was cut short by Casey's lips which crashed onto hers. He pushed against the wall and thrust his tongue inside of her mouth. "MMM!" Veronica exclaimed pushing Casey's chest, "Stop!" Casey persisted and Veronica reached for the taser and pressed the button as a warning. Casey immediately backed off and apologized.

"So? What did you feel?" Casey said.

"Casey you asshole," Veronica said wiping her mouth, "I FELT NOTHING! Absoultely nothing! You happy now! You can forget about helping me through this pregnancy, Logan is enough, I'll see you in nine months."

Casey started crying now," Please Veronica!"

"No!" Veronica said angrily walking away.

"You'll regret this Veronica Mars," Casey warned. He had no intention of hurting her physically, but emotionally he wanted to do some damage. He felt that when she infiltrated that cult and supported him through his grandma's death she was leading him on. But for now, he wanted to get back at her for all those years of sleeping around with anyone but him. Casey knew her reputation wasn't legit, she had only slept with Duncan and Logan. And then there was that video with Piz that he watched so many times in anger. It was only recently he got into her pants and it was because Logan wanted a threesome, it was emotionless, casual sex and it was killing him. All throughout that threesome she was only focused on Logan, she was only calling his name and only took a few seconds to give him moans of approval whenever he hit the right spot. Casey didn't want that, he wanted emotion, passion. He wanted Veronica to say, "Oh yes Casey! Harder! Faster!" Casey was hurting bad and he wanted revenge.  
_***_

Mac was looking through the new Macbooks when she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Dick approaching her. He looked like hell. He had obviously had a rough night and was drinking. "Dick?" she said tentatively unsure of what was wrong with him.

"Mac! I knew that was you," he said approaching her.

"What are you doing in radio shack?" Mac said.

"Laptop crashed, came to buy a new one," Dick said, "Any suggestions?"

"There's a brand new model that has over 100 gigabytes of storage and great features," Mac said, "here lemme show you." Mac took Dick browsing through the laptops, stopping to explain the best ones. She noticed that instead of paying attention to what she was saying he kept looking at her oddly. "Um, Dick," she said uncomfortably, "what's wrong?"

"Oh I just broke up with Cynthia this morning," Dick said.

"I did that with Max too, but it was way early, like at one in the morning," Mac said with a dry smile.

"Either that was pretty early or pretty late," Dick joked, "I'm sorry to hear it's over, you looked very into him."

"I was but that's over now," Mac said, "I'm having a hard time finding the right guy. Max was great for a while, and Bronson was super cute, but my match was always Ca..." she trailed off when she remembered who she was talking to.

Dick lowered his head sadly and said, "I know, Cassidy hurt you real bad. He hurt a lot of people real bad."

"Especially Veronica," Mac said.

"Yeah," Dick said, "but it's all because I hurt him. If I would have been nicer to him maybe he wouldn't have raped Veronica and killed all those people. And he wouldn't have hurt you. I'm sorry."

"You said sorry that one day on the beach remember," Mac said, "I forgave you."

"Yeah but when I said it then, I didn't really know what I was sorry about," Dick said, "now I know."

"It's not your fault Dick," Mac said, "Cassidy was pretty twisted."

Dick had a glimmer of tears forming in his eyes. "I miss him Mac," he cried leaning his head on her shoulder as he released all his tears and emotions, "I miss him so much."

Mac hugged him tightly caressing his head soothingly and said, "I'm so sorry Dick." She held him for a minute and then he wiped his tears and gave her an appreciative nod.

"Thanks for helping me out," Dick said, not really sure what he was thanking her for, "I think I'll take the laptop you told me about."

"Good choice," Mac said with a smile.

"Hey do you think you can come to the Grand tomorrow night and teach me how to install everything and all that techno stuff?" Dick said.

Mac gulped nervously and blushed, but answered, "yeah sure, what time?"

"8?" he suggested.

Mac nodded and Dick flashed her a smile. He went to the cashier who took out the laptop took his payment then he ushered out. Mac sighed contentedly, she was happy she had that talk with Dick, but she wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling for him.

Dick walked out side, laptop in hand and froze at the sight he saw. "Oh no," he said as he saw Casey push Veronica against the wall and kiss her.


	7. The Revenge

**I do not own Veronica Mars or any of its characters.**

**7. The Revenge**

"That's bullshit Dick!" Logan said angrily putting down his X-box controller.

"Dude why would I lie about that!" Dick said.

"Cuz Veronica would never kiss another guy!"

"But I saw it!" Dick said, "Casey had Veronica up against the wall and they were making out."

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Logan said.

"Dude, hold on," Dick said, "she's coming over tomorrow isn't she? I'm a little drunk maybe I didn't see things right or something, maybe Casey forced himself on her, I mean Veronica is so tiny anybody can overpower her.. If tomorrow she comes clean and tells you what happened last night than she has nothing to hide from you and you should be happy and if she doesn't than you know she's cheating on you."

"And if she doesn't come clean I'm finished with her!" Logan said, "I'm not gonna be fucked up by another Lilly. I'm just glad my dad isn't around to kill her."

"Whoa man," Dick said, "take it easy."

"No I'm not gonna take it easy!" Logan said, "Veronica better come clean tomorrow or we're gonna have some serious issues whether that baby is mine or not!"  
_***_

"Hi, welcome to Mars Investigations," Harmony said sitting as at the secretary's desk. Since Veronica started college again, Harmony took up the desk. At least until the voting next week that would take Vinnie out of office and put Keith in.

"I need to speak with Mr. Mars please," Casey said.

"Um, sure what's your name?" Harmony said.

"Casey Gant," he responded.

"Ok head on in," Harmony said.

Casey walked into Keith's office and sat down across from him. Keith gave him a small smile and said, "hello Casey, what can I do for you today?"

"How pregnant does a woman have to be before you can do a DNA test?" Casey said.

"Well, around five months," Keith said with a confused expression, "you can take the DNA out of the fetus but most expectant mothers don't approve of that."

"Well I'm here because I want you to get her to approve," Casey said.

"What?" Keith said, "I can't do that Casey."

"Sure you can," Casey said, "you can make her do anything."

"What are you talking about? Who is this girl?" Keith said.

"You see two months ago I was in Virginia with my girlfriend," Casey explained, "she dumped me and I was roaming the streets on the rebound. I ran into Logan who suggested an idea and Veronica agreed."

"An idea?" Keith said, "what idea?" He was getting tense since a DNA test was mentioned and now Veronica is being mentioned. Did Veronica cheat on Logan?

"We had a threesome," Casey said. Keith's eyes widened and Casey just smirked. "Yeah, well as much fun as that was Veronica got pregnant and we don't know who the father is."

"God damn it Veronica!" Keith said more to himself than to Casey, "How could you have done something so fucking stupid! Every time I'm getting close to being sheriff you pull stupid stunts like this."

"Don't worry Mr. Mars I'll only tell the newspapers," Casey said.

"What do you want Casey?" Keith said realizing he was being blackmailed.

"In three months Veronica will be advanced enough to do a DNA test," Casey said, "if she signs this consent form and does the test at five months then I'll keep my mouth shut." Casey handed Keith the form and waited cockily.

"I never expected this from you Casey," Keith said.

Casey averted his gaze remorse filling him. 'What have I done?' he thought to himself. He just ruined the relationship between father and daughter of the only girl he's ever loved. But he can't take it back now. "Alright, I'll talk to her," Keith said, "now get out of my office."

Casey scurried out of the office and ran to his car crying as he made the biggest mistake of his life. Keith sighed and rubbed his temples and he watched Casey drive away from his window. He felt two hands massaging his shoulders and turned around. "Are you okay?" Harmony said.

"No not really," Keith said.

"I heard everything," Harmony said.

"Oh God…"

"Don't worry Keith, I don't judge," Harmony said, "and you shouldn't either. You have to talk to her."

"This is way worse than the birds and bees conversation."  
_***_

"You ready man?" Weevil said.

"Yeah," Wallace answered.

"Good luck Wallace," Rose said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Rose, thanks for dropping me off Weevil," Wallace said getting out of the car.

"No problem man," Weevil said. Wallace sighed as Weevil and Rose drove away and then turned and walked into the airport. Jackie was standing almost at the entrance with a two suitcases and a little boy.

"Hey Jackie," Wallace said timidly.

"Wallace!" she said running to him and hugging him. Wallace returned the hug and almost cried seeing her. "God I've missed you," Jackie continued, "I never stopped loving you."

"Me neither!" Wallace said giving her a kiss on the lips, "I love you girl, with everything I am."  
"I applied at Hearst and I have my old job back at the café," Jackie said, "I'm eligible for financial aid and they're giving me housing for me and my son."

"You're gonna stay?" Wallace said surprised and hopeful.

"Yes Wallace, I can never leave you again," Jackie said hugging him.

"Oh my God!" Wallace said hugging her, "This is the happiest day of my life!"

"But Wallace," Jackie said, "I'm a package deal, it's me and my son or it's nothing."

"I'll take you and everything that comes with you whether it's one son or ten I don't care," Wallace said, "as long as I get to be with you."

Jackie squealed in delight and kissed Wallace on the lips. "Are you ready to be a father?"  
_***_

"Hey Logan," Veronica said kissing him on the cheek as he played his X-box. Logan immediately shut off his game and stood up to hug Veronica in greeting.

"You actually turned off your game to hang with me?" Veronica said surprised.

"Yeah, I wanna talk," he said emphasizing the word. The truth was that Logan didn't even know if he would be able to leave Veronica if she cheated on him. He loved her too much.

Veronica's expression turned serious and she sat down on the couch waiting for him to join her. Logan sat down next to her and watched as if waiting for her to break the silence. "Logan, I need to tell you something," Veronica said.

"Finally," Logan muttered under his breath relieved.

"What?" Veronica said.

"Nothing, I'm listening," Logan said.

"Yesterday Mac took me to this abandoned diner and said someone needed to speak with me," Veronica said, "It was Casey." Logan tensed and Veronica continued, "He told me he wanted to be there for me throughout my pregnancy and in the delivery room and I told him we needed to discuss that with you. He got all defensive and admitted that he had feelings for me and I told him I wanted to leave. Instead he pushed me against the wall and kissed me, I couldn't even push him off I swear Logan! I tried but he wouldn't budge, I had to warn him with my taser so he would let me go."

Logan bit his lip in both satisfaction that she came clean and anger that Casey forced himself on her. After everything that happened with Cassidy how could Casey do such a thing. "I'm gonna kill him!" Logan said angrily standing up.

"No Logan!" Veronica said holding him back.

"Veronica he forced himself on you!"

"And I took care of him, please don't hurt him," Veronica said, "it was just an impulse. I'm sure he regrets it."

Logan calmed down a little for Veronica's sake but he was still going to kick Casey's ass. "Are you okay?" Logan said caressing her face.  
"Yes," Veronica said, "I'm fine."

"I love you Veronica," Logan said kissing her lips.

"I love you too," Veronica said kissing his lips. They embraced in an ignorant bliss not knowing what would happen now. Logan knew that once Veronica left he would go after Casey and Veronica knew that was gonna happen. But Veronica could do nothing but go home and hope everything went well. But a very disgruntled Keith was waiting for her at home.  
_***_

"Where were you!" Keith said angrily. He very rarely yelled at Veronica, but he just couldn't control his temper. The only other times he had yelled at her were when she landed herself in jail and when she almost got herself killed. Then again, maybe Keith did yell at Veronica more often than not.

"At Logan's," Veronica said giving her father a confused glance.

"Is it true!" he said angrily.

"Is what true?" Veronica asked.

"Did you have...a threesome with Casey Gant and Logan?" Keith said. Harmony didn't dare move or make a sound from the couch where she was sitting.

Veronica's eyes widened and she started stammering. "How did you know?" she said finally.

"Oh God!" Keith said, "so Casey could be the father of your child?"

"Dad, I'm sorry I..."

"No Veronica," Keith said firmly, "I've had enough! Everytime I'm close to being sheriff you do something stupid like that!"

"How does this affect your candidacy?"

"If in your fifth month of pregnancy you don't do a DNA test for Casey to know the paternity of the child," Keith said, "he will make sure your little threesome gets published in the newspaper."

"What!" Veronica said.

"I love you Veronica, but as long as you live under my roof people will always hold me responsible for your actions," Keith said, "don't you know I wanna help this community? Don't you know I love you! That's why I destroyed the evidence incriminating you! That's why I ruined my chances of becoming sheriff the first time around! But something like you being promiscuous is not going to mess up my chance this time. So sign this form, do that DNA test at 5 months, and get your act together or pack your bags and leave!"

Veronica gasped as his words stung right through her and tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry I disappointed you dad," she said softly, "I think I'll sleep at Logan's tonight."

As she went into her room Keith said, "What is he your sanctuary? He's been nothing but a bad influence from the start! Ever since you started dating him you've been arrested, attacked by psychos, caught in a sex tape, resorted to burglary, and become a freaking slut! If you love him so much, don't bother coming back here. Sign the paper before you go." Veronica's tears started flowing through her eyes. She had never seen her father so disappointed. She ran through her room and started packing some bags in a frenzy of tears. Keith had tears rolling down his face as he heard Veronica's sobs.

"Keith," Harmony said gently, "you were too harsh on her."

Keith cried out in frustration and stormed into his room slamming the door behind him. Harmony sighed and Veronica emerged from her room with her bag in hand. "Veronica," she said sweetly, "I know you don't trust me, and you probably don't like me either, but I will talk to your dad. I don't judge you for what you did, and he was wrong to be so hard on you. I'll make him come to his senses, I promise."

Veronica gave her a small smile, "I may not trust you, but I think I may learn to like you. Thanks Harmony."

"You'll be back home in no time," Harmony said, "good luck."  
_***_

"Hey Dean," Logan said giving a high five to his old high school buddy.

"What's up Logan, whatcha doing around these parts?" Dean said.

"Nothing much, I was looking for Casey and I heard you guys normally went bar-hopping," Logan said, "do you know where Casey's at?"

"Oh, me and the guys just gave him like a huge dare and he went to go do it," Dean explained.

"What dare is that?" Logan said.

"We put a little camera in his shirt and dared him to go into that famous gay bar downtown and record what he sees," Dean said.

"He went to a gay bar?" Logan said.

"It's a dare, but he'll win like 20 thousand Gs if he goes, so he agreed," Dean said.

"Alright thanks man," Logan said, "I'll see you later." Logan gave Dean another high five and then started walking downtown toward the gay bar. He had to make Casey pay for what he did to Veronica. Everyone kept on taking advantage of her, and he wasn't gonna let Casey add himself to the list. Logan was halfway there when he felt a sharp pain on his head and he flew off the side walk onto the street. Then five guys were on top of him beating him mercilessly. Logan tried to cover his face but the blows were strong. He was sure they broke a rib.

"Enough," someone called. The five guys stopped and Logan groaned clutching at his wounds and trying to stop the bleeding from several different places. "I told you that you would pay," Gory said walking into the light.

"You're that guy who disrespecting my girl at the cafeteria," Logan grunted.

"Yes, and you're the guy who stupidly attacked me and busted my lip," Gory said angrily. "I said I was gonna kill you for that, and now I will." Logan popped up as Gory took out a gun and aimed it at him.

"You're not serious!" Logan said putting his hands in the air but wincing at the pain.

"I"M DEAD SERIOUS!" Gory screamed shooting the gun. Logan ducked avoiding the bullet and he broke into a run. Gory chased after him shooting wildly trying to hit him. Logan ran in zigzag, un-patterned lines to mess up his aim, but each time the bullets would get closer. He cried out when a bullet grazed his arm and almost fell to the floor. The sweat was pouring down his face and the pain was making it almost unbearable to continue running. Gory was gaining on him and he had gotten better with aim. Gory was about to shoot the devastating shot when a strong hand grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him into the alley way.

Logan yelped and fell into the dark alley on top of another person who he couldn't see. "Are you okay?" a male voice said.

"He's coming over here," Logan said, "we have to get out of here!"

"It's dark he can't see us!" the guy said, "come on let's try to hide behind the trash cans." Logan grunted as the man pulled him to behind the trash cans and crouched beside him.

"Logan, where are you!" Gory said walking into the dark alley way, "I know you're here, you can't hide simply because it's dark. I can start shooting wildly and I know eventually one will hit you!" Sirens erupted in the distance and Gory started to become desperate. "Come out Logan!" Gory yelled kicking over the trash cans Logan and his savior were hiding behind. Logan scrambled away with the help of his savior.

"There you are!" Gory said shooting the gun. Logan thought for sure he was a goner but the man who saved him pushed him out of the way. Police cars surrounded the alley and they turned on their lights into the alley illuminating everything.

"Casey!" Logan said incredulously.

"Say goodbye Logan Echolls!" Gory yelled aiming his gun and shooting.


	8. The Sacrifice

**I do not own Veronica Mars or any of its characters.**

**8. The Sacrifice**

"Keith are you okay?" Harmony said approaching the man currently crying in the fetal position.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?" Keith said, "I've spent almost twenty years raising that girl by myself! Even when Leanne was here, she was too busy fucking Jake Kane to even know what was going on with her own daughter! And now look at her! People keep trying to kill her and rape her! She's in misery and making stupid mistakes! She's in the same situation Leanne was in, not knowing who was the father of her child! What if Jake Kane did turn out to be Veronica's father! Would she have been different?"

"No," Harmony said softly, "she would have been worse. She's not even legal yet Keith, she's entitled to make mistakes. You can't expect her to learn from her mother's mistakes, she has to learn from her own."

"Damn it I know!" Keith said, "I was too hard on her. She needed my love and support and I didn't give it to her. I failed as a father."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Harmony shouted, "you are an amazing father, got it! Now change your p.j's and go talk to Veronica right now!"

Keith stood up, his face full of determination and he started to change his clothes. This is when the phone rang. "Hello?" Keith answered.

"Keith! It's me Leo! I need your help!" the deputy shouted into the line.

Keith was alarmed, but as usual kept his cool. "Leo calm down, tell me everything."

"There's a shooting going on right now, I'm on my way over there now," Leo said, "Vinnie disappeared! He couldn't handle the pressure! We have no leader and we don't really know what to do!"

"Shit! Where is this taking place?" Keith said.

"Downtown, I'm stopping by your place to pick you up!" Leo said.

"Okay I'll wait outside," Keith said grabbing his gun and hanging up the phone. "Harmony, take my car and go to Logan's apartment and talk to Veronica. Tell her I'll go see her after this is over."

"What's going on?" Harmony said grabbing the car keys.

"Shooting downtown and Vinnie bailed. They need me," Keith said.

"Be careful," Harmony said kissing him on the lips and running out the door. Keith finished getting ready and ran downstairs where Leo was waiting impatiently.

Keith got in the car and yelled out "go go go!" Leo drove full speed and screeched to a halt when they heard the gunshots. The other cops had caught up with them and were following Leo's lead.

"Where's it coming from?" Leo said.

Keith listened intently to the shots then pointed to a dark alley. "Over there, hurry!"

Leo and the rest of the cops surrounded the alley then turned on their cop lights. "NO!" Keith yelled, but it was too late, the gunman saw his potential victims.

"There you are!" Gory said, "say goodbye Logan Echolls!" Leo ran out of the car and aimed his gun at Gory but Gory had fired his shot.

"Shit!" Keith yelled running into the alleyway. Then another shot was fired and Gory fell to the ground dead. Leo nailed him in the head.

The whole world was spinning for Logan, all of the sudden he felt very heavy and he didn't really feel any pain except from the beating he had received. Had he gotten shot? "Logan!" Keith said running to his side.

"Mr. Mars?" Logan said, "did I get shot?"

"No," Keith said solemnly. Logan looked down and realized why he felt so heavy. Casey had covered his body with his own and the bullet nailed him right in the shoulder blade, infiltrating his lung.

"Shit! Casey! NO!" Logan said sitting up and shifting Casey so he could look at him.

"I NEED SOME PARAMEDICS HERE!" Keith cried.

"Why Casey? Why?" Logan said breaking into tears. Sure his initial idea was to beat the living daylights out of him, but he didn't want him dead. Casey was a great guy.

"I felt…bad for V-v-veronica," Casey wheezed, "I-I-I want h-h-her to be h-h-happy, and your t-t-t-the only o-o-o-one who could d-d-do that."

"So you took a bullet for me?" Logan cried.

"No, I t-t-took a bullet for her," Casey said, "I-I-I can't hold on."

"No Casey! You have to!" Logan said. The gurney was being rolled over to them and five paramedics were ready for action but by the time they got their Casey's eyes shuttered closed and his breathing stopped. "NO! DO SOMETHING!" Logan screamed, "SAVE HIM!"

The paramedics did CPR but Casey wouldn't react. Keith was trying to calm down Logan who kept screaming, "try again! Try harder!" Then when the paramedics shook their heads in defeat Logan let out a cry and leaned his head against Keith's chest who simply held him without saying a word.  
_***_

Veronica opened the door and there stood Harmony. She had been watching T.V with Dick and Mac and they retreated to the room for sex, to which Veronica responded by raising the volume and giggling. Veronica noticed the nervous expression on Harmony's face and let her in. "Where's Logan?" Harmony said.

"I don't know, went into town I guess," Veronica said.

"Not a good place to be," Harmony said.

"What? Why?" Veronica said, "what's going on Harmony?"

"Just there was a big shooting in town and Vinnie bailed, so your dad was sent in," Harmony explained.

"God now I'm worried about dad and Logan," Veronica said shutting off the T.V.

"You're dad is good at these things," Harmony said, "he was gonna come here to talk to you when Deputy Leo called him."

"He was gonna come here?" Veronica said pain welling in her voice.

"Yeah, I promised you didn't I?" Harmony said.

Veronica smiled and gave the woman a hug. "Thanks Harmony," she said.

The phone rang at that moment and Veronica rushed to get it, "Hello?"

"Veronica?" Keith said on the other line.

"Yes, daddy are you okay?" Veronica said.

"Yeah I'm fine, but the shooting didn't end as well as we wanted it to," Keith said.

"What happened? Who was it this time?" Veronica said remembering Richard Casablancas' outburst a few months back.

"You don't know him, it's a guy named Gory Sorokin," Keith said.

"What! Oh my God where's Logan? Is he okay?" Veronica said.

"How did you…you know Gory?" Keith said.

"Remember that thing that happened with Piz?" Veronica said.

"He was the one who e-mailed it out huh?" Keith said.

"Yeah and Logan kicked his ass," Veronica said, "is he there with you can I speak with him?"

"He's on his way to the hospital right now," Keith said.

Veronica let out a cry and tears started flowing down her face, "No God, please no."

"Relax Veronica he's lucky to be alive," Keith said, "they beat him pretty badly then he started running away from Gory who was shooting at him. This is when Casey Gant came into the picture."

"Casey?" Veronica said.

"Yeah, Gory was shot dead by Leo but he had shot a fatal shot at Logan before Leo shot," Keith explained, "Casey jumped in."

"What! Oh my God, Casey…is he?"

"Sorry Veronica, we couldn't do anything for him," Keith said, "he's dead. You should go see Logan, he's pretty devastated."

"Ok, I'll see you there?" Veronica said.

"No honey," Keith said, "too much paperwork. Tell Harmony to meet me in the police station."

"Okay dad," Veronica said, "oh and dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too honey," Keith said letting his tears fall, "no matter what happens."  
_***_

"Thanks for coming with me Dick," Veronica said patting his back.

"Hey Logan is my best friend Veronica," Dick said, "Mac was very understanding.

"Well yeah, she's used to spending the whole night cuddling with a man after she sleeps with him" Veronica said, "this time she had to go home."

"She understands the importance of this situation," Dick said, "now go in there and talk to Logan."

"Thanks for bringing me," Veronica said, "can you call Wallace?"

"Of course," Dick said. Veronica and Dick parted ways and Veronica entered the room where Logan was laying bandaged up. Veronica ran to him and planted a firm kiss right on his lips. Logan, caught by surprise jumped, but then returned the kiss putting his bandaged hand delicately behind her head.

"Veronica…"

"Why didn't you stay home Logan?" Veronica said crying, "do you know what would happen to me if I would have lost you today!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry," Logan said pulling Veronica into a hug. Veronica laid her head on his chest and cried.

"Please don't leave me Logan," she murmured.

"I ain't going anywhere," Logan said.

"Poor Casey," Veronica said.

"Yeah, he said he took the bullet for you not for me," Logan explained.

"What?"

"Yeah, he said that he loved you so much that he wanted you to be happy, he knew the only one who could make you happy was me, and that's why he took the bullet," Logan said.

Veronica started to cry and Logan lifted her chin and planted a kiss on her lips. Veronica returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Logan was lifting her up and carrying her. "Logan what are you doing?" Veronica said, "You're hurt."

"It's just a little beating, I'm perfectly okay," Logan said, "there was a moment tonight where I thought I would never see you again." Logan kept on walking with Veronica in his arms. 'Good thing she's so tiny,' Logan thought. Logan walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

"Why are we in the bathroom?" Veronica said. Logan set her down and closed the door, locking it behind them. He turned on the vent since-it was a private hospital room, with a private bathroom-it was loud. "Oh no," Veronica said backing away, "I know that look."

"You almost lost me today," Logan said walking her right into the wall, "what if there was no tomorrow?"

Veronica's eyes filled with tears and she jumped on Logan giving him a kiss. Logan returned the kiss and pressed her close to his body. Then he felt a tugging and saw Veronica unbuckling his pants. Logan opened his mouth to speak but Veronica covered it with hers. Obviously she didn't want to talk. Veronica slid down Logan's pants and boxers, then pushed him down to the floor. Logan complied and laid on his back. He watched as Veronica unbuckled her jeans and slid them down seductively. He got an erection just at the sight. Then Veronica slid down her underwear and exposed herself to Logan whose eyes were black with lust.

Then Veronica slid her fingers down her body and placed them on her clit. Logan's jaw dropped. Veronica started rubbing her clit and Logan started to tremble with desire. She rubbed feverously and threw her head back as pleasure overtook her body. "Holy shit," Logan said.

Then Veronica stopped and looked at Logan. Now her eyes were burning with desire. She straddled Logan and placed his cock at her entrance. Then she sat down on it impaling herself with his length. "Oh," Veronica breathed out.

Veronica started to bounce on him going up until his erection was almost out of her, then slamming back down so his erection was hitting her cervix. Veronica continued the movement and rubbed her breasts with her hands. "Ahh," Logan moaned as Veronica leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of his head. She kept on riding him moaning at the new angle, which provided greater penetration.

Then her breathing started to hitch and Logan's body started to tense up. "Fuck, I'm…so…close!" Veronica panted continuing her movements. Logan grunted and pulled her down so they were chest to chest. He hugged her firmly and started thrusting up into her as hard as he could. "Ohhhh shit!" Veronica moaned. Her body tensed and she started trembling as her orgasm ripped right through her. Then Logan let out a howl as he came hard. They both lay in each other's arms exhausted. Veronica was laying on his chest trying to catch her breath and Logan simply held her.

"Logan," Veronica said, "I'm not gonna join the FBI."

"What?" Logan said sitting up and pulling Veronica onto his lap, "why? They were surely gonna hire you after that internship."

"Logan, it's my meddling that almost got you killed tonight," Veronica said, "and in the past it has almost gotten my dad killed and put in jail."

"Veronica, I know I was an asshole about this thing before cause you almost got killed several times, and almost raped another two or three times," Logan said, "but I love you and I know you love doing what you do."

"Yeah but the FBI is substantially more dangerous," Veronica said, "I'll just run Mars investigations and do cases of cheating husbands or wives, and missing people."

"Are you sure that's what you wanna do?" Logan said.

"I need you Logan," Veronica said, "and we're gonna have a child together. I don't think my future child is gonna appreciate me undercover in different places everywhere, and getting shot at all the time, and never knowing if I'm ever coming home. I can't bring a child into a world like that."

"I support any decision you make Veronica," Logan said, "don't give up your dreams because of me. I'll be by your side no matter what."

"It's for my child Logan," Veronica said, "plus I'm not giving up my dream, I'm still doing the thing I love most in the world."

"Meddling in other people's lives?"

"Shut up," Veronica said.

Logan chuckled and hugged her tightly. "If you change your mind, I support you ok, 100 percent of the way."

Veronica smiled and gave him a soft peck, "I love you Logan Echolls."

"I love you Veronica Mars."


	9. Happy Endings

**I do not own Veronica Mars or any of its characters. So sorry for the delay, I had popular demands =P Well guys this is the last chapter, I hope you've enjoyed my fic, and if you wanna read more, you can read my other Vmars fic called, "First Times." I hope you like this ending =)**

9. Happy Endings

"DRUGS! GIVE ME THE FUCKING DRUGS!" Veronica screeched clasping Logan's hand and squeezing it tightly. The last months of her pregnancy had been hell. Casey's parents didn't want them to go to Casey's funeral and they had a huge argument about it. Wallace and Jackie had moved to Paris a few months ago with Jackie's son and a daughter of their own. Wallace was playing basketball with a famous Paris team, and Jackie was going to the school she had always dreamed of going to.

Weevil and Rose had moved to Mexico, since Eli was a convicted felon and couldn't find a decent job. They had long ago lost contact with Piz and Parker, but they knew that the two were still together. So only Logan, Dick, Mac, Keith, and Harmony were accompanying Veronica this day. Dick and Mac were expecting a child of their own and they were getting married in a few months. They were in the waiting room with Keith-who had finally become Sheriff-and Harmony-who had finalized her divorce and married Keith.

Veronica felt her body go numb and she couldn't feel anything anymore. She did feel the giant needle in her back, well maybe it wasn't giant, but it felt so. Logan continued to hold her hand and kiss her forehead lovingly. "You can do this baby," he encouraged.

"If you ever do this to me again," Veronica seethed giving him a death glare.

"Damn, that's worse than when you're PMSing!" Logan said gulping.

Veronica couldn't help but giggle. Logan has always had that effect on her. "Alright she's dilated," she heard the doctor say, snapping her back to reality. She couldn't feel a thing, yet they were asking her to push. She didn't even know if she was doing it or not but she imitated the action as best as she could and tried to tell her body to listen to her.

It seemed to be working because Logan was encouraging her and the doctor kept saying, "almost there, almost there!"

Veronica stopped pushing when she heard a slap and loud, whiny cry fill the room. She couldn't help but laugh at the sound of her child's beautiful voice. "It's a boy!" the doctor said wrapping the bloody baby up in a blanket and handing him to the nurse for cleaning.

"A boy Veronica!" Logan said excitedly, "a boy!" During the honeymoon a few weeks back, Logan kept on looking at little boy clothes, and kept on talking about how he would like to take him out surfing and teach him how to play baseball. He never stopped mentioning that he would give him the things he always wanted from his own father and never received. He would be the opposite of Aaron Echolls. There was no doubt in Veronica's mind that he would be. There was also no doubt in her mind, that he wanted a son.

They didn't discuss names yet and they wouldn't do it at this time either. Logan let her rest and ran into the hall to give the great news. Keith started crying and Harmony offered to help Veronica for the first month since she would be weak and the baby would need a lot of attention. But as usual in the life of Veronica Mars, there was always someone there to put a damper on everything.

"We want a DNA test, now!" Mrs. Gant said, storming up to Logan with Mr. Gant trailing angrily behind.

"What do you care?" Logan snapped, "that child is mine, no matter what that DNA test says!"

"We don't want that bastard," Mrs. Gant snapped.

Logan's face reddened and Mr. Gant added, "Our trust has frozen because in Casey's will it says that any children of his would be the priority, and would essentially control the trust!"

"Yes, we already lost our son…" Mrs. Gant started.

"Oh shut up!" Logan snapped, "you didn't give a shit about your son! He was a noble soul! That group he was in only served a good purpose and you brainwashed him into thinking it was some cult! I know, Veronica told me, she saw it with her own eyes. He was a great person and the only reason you needed him was because he was the one who had any say in his grandma's trust! So don't say you care about him, you only care about money!"

Logan walked away toward Veronica's room and the Gants followed behind insistently. Logan clenched his fists and ignored their ramblings. "Fuck off," he told them entering Veronica's room.

Veronica instantly saw the anger and sat up in her bed, "what's wrong?"

The Gants intruded the room rudely and Veronica's face settled in a scowl. "I said I'm not doing a DNA test on my son!" Logan shouted, "I don't need Casey's money, and I could care less if that trust stays frozen for the rest of your fucking life!"

"But we'll starve!" Mrs. Gant beseeched.

"You can work like regular people do," Logan said sarcastically, "what do you expect life to be handed to you on a fucking silver platter?"

"Logan," Veronica interjected, "you're forgetting who's the mother of that little boy. He's gonna figure out that you may not be his father and I know how that feels. Trust me, it doesn't feel good."

"So what are you saying?" Logan said.

"Do the fucking DNA test, give them what they want so they can leave us alone," Veronica said, "you're still gonna be his father even if you're not the biological father right?"

Logan's eyes filled with tears and he let out a big sigh. "You know what your dad told me Veronica?" Logan said.

"What?" Veronica said softly.

"He said that since you were a little girl, he knew that the chances of him being your biological father were slim to none," Logan said, "and still he felt that no amount of blood could determine who a father really was. Even if Jake Kane turned out to be your biological dad, he knew, and you knew, that there was only one true father. He said the greatest moment in his life was when that DNA read positive." Now it was Veronica's turn to tear up and even the Gants were left completely speechless. "So yes, do that DNA test, I'll still be a father to that child. Maybe I'll be lucky like your father and I'll have that great moment of my life right now."

"Not greatest?" Veronica said.

"No, the greatest was the day I met you," Logan said.

Veronica's tears flowed down her cheeks and she called in the nurse to conduct the DNA test.  
_***_

Two weeks passed in a breeze. Veronica had recovered and learned to breast feed, and was finally heading home with her son. Of course, he would come along with that paper that determined the paternity of the child. Keith and Harmony were waiting for them at the apartment, they had been working together to make it child friendly. Dick and Mac had moved into the presidential suite right next door. They would be going home to a great family and lifelong friends, yet the couple was so nervous they were sweating.

The snobby Gants were standing at the nurse desk waiting for them to emerge with the results. Logan was cradling the child in his arms and Veronica was holding onto his arm and holding the envelope in the other hand.

"Open it!" Mrs. Gant said anxiously.

"Cram it lady, if you take a step closer we'll burn the damn thing!" Logan snapped.

They froze in the spots and watched anxiously as Veronica opened the letter. Even Logan was looking on anxiously. Veronica unfolded the paper and looked at it. Her face remained expressionless as she read through the results. Then she lifted her gaze to Logan's eyes and said, "here's your great moment."

A smile erupted on her face and Logan would have bounced off the walls if he weren't holding his son, yes HIS son in his arms. Veronica let Logan see the results with his own eyes, and Logan let out a loud cheer. Then Veronica handed the results to the Gants and flipped them off as they left with those smug smiles on their faces. Veronica scoffed as they left but was interrupted by a strong kiss Logan planted on her lips. "He's mine!" Logan said tears streaming down his cheeks.

"He has always been Logan," Veronica said.

The walked hand in hand to the nurse who was awaiting them. "God poor Casey huh, with parents like that?" Logan commented sadly.

"Yeah, he must have suffered a lot in his life," Veronica said, "they didn't even care that he was dead. Gosh I hope he's resting in peace."

"Well let's sign you out," the nurse interjected handing them a pen to sign the release forms.

Logan sighed and signed the forms, "I wish I could repay him for what he did for us."

"You can," Veronica said.

"What?" Logan said.

"So there's one part you didn't complete in the birth certificate," the nurse said, "what's the baby's name?"

Veronica smiled broadly at Logan and said, "Casey."

THE END =D


End file.
